Anything to see you again
by YetAnotherJanewayFan
Summary: Sebastian devours Ciel's soul only to later regret his decision. What shall a demon do? Bad summary, and If anyone would like to change it I'd be more than happy to let you,    . Please read it anyway. ONE-SHOT


**Anything to see you again**

* * *

><p>"So, will it hurt?"<p>

"It will a bit, I'm sorry. I will endeavor to be gentle though…"

"No! Be as brutal as you want. Etch the pain into me. Its proof I had a life worth living."

"Indeed my Young Lord."

Sebastian stepped forward. He ran his fingers though his masters hair, effectively removing the eye patch in his gentle caress. The eye patch fell to the floor and Sebastian leaned down, his eyes growing in volume. Shining red met blue as Sebastian said the last thing he would ever say to his master…

"And now, Master…"

Ciel screamed lightly at first, and then the screaming pitched in volume. Sebastian marveled at how strong willed the boy was and then he mused that that was why he chose such a young master to be his in the first place. When the last of Ciel's soul was extracted from his body, the now lifeless child slumped in his seat upon the bench, no longer breathing, no longer moving, no longer alive.

* * *

><p><em>(One Year Later)<em>

The being formally known as Sebastian stepped away from another prey. This had been the sixed one in the last year and he still could not find a soul as worthy as Ciel Phantomhive. He had indulged himself with making contracts, though he was not hungry, so that he could find a being as worthy as his youngest Lord. The search had been futile; however, and he realized only then that he missed the obnoxious boy. The lifeless body of the little girl, that was his latest master, and victim, stared back at him and he couldn't help but scoff at it. This particular child's soul had been tainted with the way her life had gone. Unlike the child earl, this girl didn't have a speck of purity in her soul. It was just a swirling black mass and though he used to enjoyed souls of that nature, he couldn't now. Not after eating the delectable soul of Ciel Phantomhive. As he stepped away from the little girl he couldn't help but ask himself if eating Ciel's soul had been worth it. After what felt like an eternity of just standing there, Sebastian started to walk in the direction in which he had claimed a home. He walked slowly and if anyone who actually knew him had seen him they would have asked who killed his best friend. Sebastian laughed. Ciel had been nothing like that, in yet he found that he missed the boy a great deal.

He reached his house and stood there looking upon it as if it had become something foreign. This was not where he wanted to be at the moment and he turned back the way he had come. He made his way to the local bar. He usually didn't drink. It wasn't like he could get drunk anyway but the urge to consume the alcoholic substance bared heavy on him. He walked into the bar and took a seat at the counter. He mentioned the bartender over and ordered a molten whisky on the rocks. The bartender looked at him strangely but went off to get the requested drink.

"Bassy," a high pitched voice squealed in the center of the bar.

Sebastian sighed, the owner of the voice already registering in his head and he suddenly wished he hadn't come into the bar.

"Don't pretend you can't hear me. That's no way to treat a lady."

The former being known as Sebastian snorted and he turned to look at the red head in a glare that would rival that of the devil himself.

"What do you want, Grell? … And don't call me that that is no longer my name."

"Aw," Grell pouted, "What type of greeting is that when we haven't seen each other in a year?"

"It's the one I'm giving."

Grell pouted.

"So, where is the little brat? I haven't seen him around in, well, a year. Did you finally complete that useless contract of yours?"

Sebastian stiffened but nodded nonetheless.

"Now you and I can become lovers. It was fated by the gods. I get to bare your children…"

"No, I don't think that so. I shall be going now. I don't want to catch what you have…"

"What do I have," Grell asked, clueless.

Sebastian just shook his head and walked out of the bar. When he saw a flash of red, he turned and pointed threateningly at Grell.

"Don't follow me, do you understand. Even though my young master is not with me does not mean I shall become enthralled with you. Understand?"

Grell looked as if he was about to protest but a screeched from inside the bar made him turn around. The bartender was shouting at Grell to stop Sebastian because he didn't pay his bill. Grell turned back to tell Sebastian but the man was gone.

Grell turned to the angry man that was now beside him.

"He's gone…"

"Then you pay his bill."

Grell looked angry for a moment before pulling out his walled and handing the man a twenty.

The bartender looked pleased and he walked back inside the bar with the air of the richest man in the world.

* * *

><p>Sebastian stood in front of the manor again. His feet were hesitant to allow him entry but after a mild struggle on his part he walked up to the door and opened it.<p>

A bubbly maid walked up to him. Age was starting to show on her face and she wore a deep blush.

"Can I help you, sir?"

The demon noted that her stutter was no longer their and he was saddened by the way things were changing. He looked forlornly at the manor. He took in every detail of it. He was shocked to see that someone had rebuilt it the same way he once reconstructed it. He looked up to the stairs and saw a painting of Ciel in his chair looking completely bored and Sebastian standing behind him like a shadow. The painting made Sebastian smile and he stared at in with silent longing.

"…Sir?"

The demon seemed to snap back to reality. He stared at his former co-worker for a moment. He was debating on whether or not he wanted to the redheaded maid that he was the former butler of this manor.

"Sir, please leave. This is the house of the young master, he is not in at the moment and we are awaiting his return."

Sebastian seemed surprised at that statement. It had been a year after all. Surely these pathetic humans would have given up hope by now. He stared silently at her, taking in her aging appearance and the way her mouth seemed to frown downward. In that moment Sebastian made up his mind.

"Wow, you are getting better with intimidation, MeiRin."

MeiRin started and stared at him with critical eyes.

"Do I know you, sir?"

Sebastian almost laughed.

"Surely you remember me? I must admit I became the master's shadow while we were here."

Recognition crossed MeiRin's face as she looked at the 'man' in front of her.

"…S-Sebastian?"

And the stutter was back. How quick Sebastian was to judge?

"Of course, who else would I be?"

His words contradicted themselves from his earlier statement to Grell.

"It's nice to see you again, Sebastian."

"And you as well."

MeiRin looked as if she was debating something. She looked up at the demon, determination burning in her eyes and stated…

"How is the young master? Is he faring well?"

Sebastian saddened at the question and for the second time that day he found himself regretting his choice of revealing himself to the once clumsy maid.

"The master is faring well I guess. Things could have been better I shall admit."

MeiRin seemed satisfied with that answer and relaxed just slightly.

I just wanted to take a look at the manor. Someone told me that a viscount was staying here and I wanted to report it back to the master," Sebastian lied swiftly.

"No, no viscount lives here. It is just Bard, Finny and I who stay here. We are keeping it as clean as possible for the Young Master's return."

"I see, well then the master will be glad to hear that. I better get back, or he'll wonder what kept me."

"Right," MeiRin stated a bit disappointedly, "It was nice to see you Sebastian, and tell the master that he should come sometime. We all would really like to see him."

Sebastian nodded and walked to the door.

"Oh, Sebastian I almost forgot."

Sebastian turned to the maid just in time to see her remove a glittering blue diamond incrusted ring from her pocket. Sebastian stared at the jewel with wide eyes and accepted it when it was handed to him.

"A shipmate brought this hear two weeks ago. He said that he traced it here by asking people if he knew who owned it. He said he asked a little girl with curly blond locks if she knew who the ring belonged too and the girl directed him here."

Sebastian turned the jewelry over in his hands and looked; well there wasn't really a word to describe how he looked.

"Thank You, MeiRin, the master shall be happy to see this."

With those words Sebastian took his leave.

* * *

><p>Sebastian turned the jewel over once more in his hands. He had done this countless times on the journey back to the place he now called home. Once, though, he had caught a sent that he was familiar with in yet hadn't caught a whiff of in a while. He curiously held the ring up to his nose and smelled it. The sent was there; that pure tainted soul, and when he smelled that he knew that the sent was the soul he consumed a year ago. It was there in the ring. Somehow, part of his former master's soul had traveled to this ring, he grew excited and for the first time this demon that was almost like a shell of himself felt like a kid in the candy store. He had a reason now to enter the house he called home and he did so eagerly. He walked in the house and took the stairs two at a time. He raced into the master bedroom of the apartment complex and burst into the room. His was panting lightly and little clouds of smoke escaped his mouth. It was indeed cold in this room, but he wasn't worried about the cold in this moment. What his sight was zeroed in on was the form lying, as if asleep, on the bed. The only thing that was out of place was the fact that the figure on the bed 'slept' atop the covers. In an Icy cold room, one would have wanted a blanket, but upon closer examination one could see that the rise and fall of the chest of the figure on the bed never happened. The body that lay on the bed was long since dead and many would question the demon's sanity as to why he had a dead body in a bed, not to mention the dead body of a child. Sebastian knelt down on his knees on the side of the bed and brushed off the bangs that were covering the Childs eyes.<p>

"Young Master," the demon stated as if he was talking to a frightened little child, "I have a present for you…"

The demon held out the ring as if in a peace offering.

"I found it at the manor. Your soul is still attached to it. With your permission I shall like to try and revive you. I believe that all I have to do is slip the ring onto your finger. I know this may not be what you want but I must admit that life was more entertaining with you here, and I cannot find one that is close to the person you were. So, if you shall forgive me, young lord…"

Sebastian grabbed the child's hand gently and lifted it so that he could slip the ring gently onto the child thumb. For a moment nothing happened and Sebastian felt disappointed. He'd have to put himself in check later for having such human emotions but that thought died down when the chest of the child started to rise and fall rhythmically. Hope was searing though Sebastian's veins like a fever on a sick infant. Color started to fill the child's pale body and when the color had successfully traveled through the child's body, the child eyes snapped open and deep blue filled them. Sebastian stared in wonder as the child looked around and assessed his surrounding before his eyes locked with the being kneeling beside him. Confusion spread across his face and he tried to sit up but found that his body was extremely weak from being dead for over a year.

"…Se…Sebastian," the child asked tentatively, reaching a slow shaking hand to grasp that of Sebastian's.

When Sebastian touched his master and felt the warm, instead of the cold that had resided on the boy for so long, he burst with happiness and lost himself when he threw himself at the child and held him too tightly. He knew that he may have been squeezing the breath out of the boy but he didn't care in that moment. He had his master back. He finally found another soul that was worth chasing, though another wasn't really accurate seeing as it was the same soul he had nurtured and cared for, for years before he devoured it. The child looked slightly frightened at his companions behavior, not in the least bit used to Sebastian losing himself so quickly.

"What is going on? Why are you acting so odd?"

Sebastian didn't answer right away and he was just extremely happy that his theory had worked and he tried with all of his might to treasure this moment. Yes, he would have to fill Ciel in on everything that had happened in the last year, and he would have to take his punishment but for now he was just glad to have the boy back. He pulled away from Ciel to look at the boy in the eye before a true smile formed on his lips.

"Welcome back, Young Master, to the world of the living," Sebastian stated happily before capturing the startled boy in another death grip called; a hug.

**The End**

* * *

><p>So what did you think? I was having a bit of writers block with Painful Memories and I didn't want the story to be tainted with this one… Because I couldn't get it out of my head… so I momentarily put that one on pause so that I could write this one. I hope you have enjoyed my little one-shot. It was so much fun to right. ^_^ Please review, criticize, complement… all are welcomed. Painful Memories will be up as soon as I figure out how I want to end the chapter. Might be longer than I want it to be but oh well. I like it long. :D Anyway, just let me know what you think of it…<p>

**YetAnotherJanewayFan ^_^**


End file.
